The Bleeding Red Rose
by CloudStrife-Caitie
Summary: This story is about the Series of Kenshin but with a twist of a made up character. She is the only student left of Kaoru's that will stay with her through everything and anything. Though the two are very good friends, they both fall in love with Kenshin..


**Prologue**

This is a Fan Fiction with a OC Character. This is Kenshin.

_**DisClamer: I do Not Own any of the Kenshin Characters of the Referances to the Styles of swordsmanship shown in this writing.**_

Tears leaked down his face as he looked towards the rising sun in the distance. It wasn't fair. Why always him. Why couldn't something good happen to him. It wasn't the way things were suppost to happen. Not at all. He was suppost to live happily ever after with her. It wasn't how he had pictured himself being at the age of 17. Sitting in the snow with blood streaming down the side of his face, with his only love dead in his arms. He couldn't believe what had happend. She wasn't there and suddenly she was. It wasn't possible.

More tears leaked down his face and he held her limp and cool body close to his hot one. He hated his life. He made a promise to her though, a promise that he would honor forever and for always and he would stay alive and try to make more people as happy as he had made her. He wanted to be the best person he could be. The man he wished to kill was now dead. Along with his love, dead. With everyone he knew... they were also Dead...

He carried her dead body to the closest river and placed her gently into it. This way he hoped that the gods would find her body and take her to where she came from. The piece of heaven she came from. She was his angel and now it was his turn to do the world some good and strip himself of the name Battousai and leave... forever. Vowing never to slay a man ever again.

He hoped that he would never come across someone to steal his heart away, because he knew that if that ever happened... He would regret it and they would most likely be hurt by him.. just as she had.

**7 Years Later...**

The bells were ringing through the streets. Battousai was spotted again, apparently he had killed 3 more people the night before. I rolled out of my bed and landed on the floor with a thunk and shook my head. It wasn't the proper way my parents wanted me to get out of my bed, the way I did it wasn't "Lady Like" at all. My hair was all over the place and I could feel it. I went into the bath house and took my morning bath. The bells rang again. I didn't understand, if Battousai was out there killing people... Why after 7 years of silence would he come back and kill village people. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my sword," Kaiya, it's against the law to carry swords around the streets." I heard my mother's voice ringing from the kitchen. " Mother! Battousai is out there smearing the Kamiya Kasshi style across the town and soon he'll be spreading it across the Nation! I wont let him destroy Mistress Kaoru defend it all by herself!" I yelled and ran out of the house. Following the ringing of the bells through the streets. I saw Mistress Kaoru facing against the man that was named Battousai and I drew my sword," Leave her alone!"

" Kaiya, stay out of this he'll kill you!!!" She screamed. " I will not leave you, Mistress!" The man named Battousai did not match the description of the Battousai from all the legends, for one he was way too big to be him. He, from what I could see did not have red hair or a cross shaped scar on his cheek. " Your a fake, you know that?" He grinned at me," You have such a mouth for such a small girl."

I felt my face become hot and red. I was not small, and I hated being refured to as just a girl. " I am Kaiya Umino and I am studying the Kamiya Kasshi style as you say you also know, _Battousai_." That last word rolled off my lips and fell onto the ground. I could feel that is what it did. Saying that name made my blood curtal. I swallowed hard and charged at the "Battousai". My sword was heavy and Mistress Kaoru shouted at me to put it away. I looked at her," But Miss... then I will have no weapon." She threw her wooden sword to me and I caught it, sheithing my own sword. The style I am studying says that harming your oponent would be like harming yourself.

I charged at him yet again and he cut my sword in half. "Shit" was all I could mutter before he swong his sword down at me. I closed my eyes, picturing myself falling into two halves at his feet. Then I felt arms swoop around me and carry me to safety. I instictavly grabbed onto the shirt of my saviour and looked at them slowly. " It is very foolish to use a wooden sword to fight a real one, indeed it is." He smiled at me. Mistress Kaoru stared at the man" Wanderer... you saved my student. How can I ever thank you?"

I smiled slightly," You could let him stay at the Dojo till he needs to go somewhere." The wanderer smiled softly," Well thank you, I am greatful for your hospitality, that I am." I smiled at him and asked him to put me down, which he did and all three of us went back to the Kamiya Kasshi Dojo. " This is the Dojo where you will be staying Wanderer." I said softly and he smiled at him," Thank you vrey much once again you two are very nice."

I went into the the training part of the dojo and took my specific sword off the wall and began practicing. I could tell someone was watching me. I stopped and looked, it was the Wanderer. I stopped and looked at him slowly," Can I help you?"


End file.
